Fogging Up The Future
by Louise Foxhall
Summary: "Perhaps now I should introduce myself, you are probably wondering around about now just who this strange girl is, claiming to foretell the future.My name is Aurora Black and I am writing this because I know I am about to die." Please R&R
1. Prologue

Written by my friend Katie who is currently half way up a hill somewhere on a Ten Tors expedition :)

Disclaimer: She only wishes to claim Aurora as her own...everything else belongs to JKR

Please R&R

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

The platform was large but it was still too small to hold the number of people who attempted to fill it. I didn't like the large crowds; I didn't like the fear of being hemmed in or the constant jostling from side to side as I tried to get my trunk from the barrier to the waiting train. That short distance felt like miles to me, so tightly packed in as I was. I remember the feeling of trying to push through the crowds of older students and parents as like the sensation of treading water or wading through treacle. I was only eleven. I remember clutching desperately at my brother, Sirius's, hand lest we be parted in the torrent; in fact I remember all of it, that first day, as clearly as one would see through cut crystal but for me the past isn't always so, it's usually the future I recall with chilling clarity.

Perhaps now I should introduce myself, you are probably wondering around about now just who this strange girl is, claiming to foretell the future. I cannot though, I am afraid, answer all of your questions.

My name is Aurora Black and I am no Seer but I am writing this because I know I am about to die. I have known my own Fate since I was thirteen and I'm ready for the end. My brother has gone, the boy I loved all my life is dead and the only other one close to my heart will be my killer. When you have read this make your judgement; I did what I thought best but it seems that all this misfortune may have been my own doing. The prophecies I made I sought to avoid, only inviting them in. I was young, I was afraid, I made mistakes but I do not seek forgiveness.

No matter what they say; the future, once sure of its course, cannot be changed. Trust a girl who speaks from experience.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I suppose I should start this tale from the beginning, or, perhaps just before, my first day at my new school. It may seem insignificant when I tell you now that the story properly begins on my thirteenth birthday, March 31st 1973 but, in truth, what happened on September 1st 1971 was to shape the future I would soon begin to see.

My school career, if I am honest, didn't begin well. Ever since I was little I've had this fear of crowds. I don't why or when it started but ever since I can remember, I have been terrified of large numbers of people and of course, this being the first day of school, Platform 9 and 3/4 was packed. It was a blur as myself, and my brother Sirius (older by twenty five minutes only) navigated ourselves a safe passage to the waiting train, him keeping a tight grip of my hand; he had always been very protective of me, a fact I didn't truly appreciate until I left my cosseted life at Number 12, Grimmauld Place behind and swapped it instead for my new life at Hogwarts.

For you see, the House of Black, from its founding, had always had ties to the house of Slytherin. Every member, male or female, since the Middle Ages had been sorted into that same house and proudly worn the colours of green and silver on their robes. That was, until myself and Sirius came along. The first pair of Black twins were also the first two Blacks to be sorted into any other school house. Gryffindor. This was a cause of both great happiness and great strife over the following years…but I am getting ahead of myself. Back, then, to my first ever journey on the Hogwarts Express:

Being a Pureblood myself, I was well acquainted with many other Purebloods on that train, though they were by no means my friends. It was at this point they decided to make that fact known. Everyone in our circle knows that I cannot fight; I'm scared of _spiders _for Merlin's sake! If it hadn't been for the timely interruption of both Sirius and his new friend James I'm not sure I would even have made it to school.

Ah, James, yes…we come to the pivotal point of the day. James Potter, I introduced to you before, though not by name. He was the last in a long line of Purebloods with their loyalties to Gryffindor. He struck up a firm friendship with Sirius, one which would last the whole of our Hogwarts career. I, at this point, was only permitted to study him from afar. I was kindly – as my brother will always insist –put into the corner and promptly forgotten about by both him and his new friend and thus thrown into the path of the only other man in my life.


End file.
